Episode 68
一斉蜂起 |romaji = Bī Fōsu Issei Hōki |type = Anime |airs = August 9, 2015 (Japanese) October 20, 2016 (English) |season = 2 |op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English) |end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English) |previous = Episode 67 |next = Episode 69|image = |duration = 24 minutes|englishtitle = common Cause}} "All-Out Rebellion – B Force" ( Bī Fōsu Issei Hōki), known as "Common Cause" in the Dub version, is the sixty-eight episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis The next match is between Shinji against Tsukikage. In an attempt to change the problem of the class system in the City, Shinji calls out to all the Commons to stand up against the injustice. As Shinji moves forward against Tsukikage with his monsters that represent his ideals... Featured Duel Tsukikage vs. Shinji Weber At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over Accel" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel and a Riding Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Tsukikage Tsukikage Normal Summons "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" (CG Star 4/1500/100). As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Tsukikage activates the Permanent Magic Card, "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken". Whenever a card is added to his hand, Tsukikage may send it to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to Shinji. If he does not control a "Ninja" monster, this card will destroy itself. Tsukikage finds the Action Card, "Evasion" and sends it to the Graveyard via this effect (Shinji: 4000 → 3700). Tsukikage does this two more times, finding and sending the Action Cards "Evasion" and "Miracle" (Shinji: 3700 → 3400 → 3100). Tsukikage attempts to add another Action Card to his hand, but is blocked by Shinji, so neither player gets the card. Tsukikage Sets a card. Turn 2: Shinji Shinji draws and Normal Summons "Bee Force - Arbalest the Quickshot" (CG Star 4/1800/800). "Arbalest" attacks "Shingetsu", with Tsukikage finding an Action Card. As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Tsukikage activates his face-down "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Toad". Once per turn during his opponent's Battle Phase, he can discard a card to increase the ATK of a "Ninja" monster he controls by 1000 until the end of the Battle Phase. If he controls no "Ninja" monsters, this card will destroy itself. He discards the Action Card "Evasion" ("Shingetsu": 1500 → 2500). The attack continues and "Arbalest" is destroyed (Shinji: 3100 → 2400). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of "Arbalest" (CG Star 4/1800/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 3: Tsukikage Tsukikage draws and activates "Ninjitsu Technique of Hazy Duplication", letting him Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "Ninja" monster from his hand. He Special Summons a second copy of "Shingetsu" (CG Star 4/1500/100) in Attack Position. He then Releases the second "Shingetsu" to Advance Summon "Twilight Chunin - Nichirin" (CG Star 6/2300/1000). "Nichirin" attacks and destroys "Arbalest" (Shinji: 2400 → 1900). As it was destroyed, the effect of "Arbalest" activates, letting Shinji Special Summon another copy of "Arbalest" (CG Star 4/1800/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 4: Shinji Shinji draws and Normal Summons "Bee Force - Needle the Stinger" (CG Star 2/400/800) Shinji tunes "Arbalest" with the Tuner monster "Needle" to Synchro Summon "Bee Force - Voulge the Attack" (CG Star 6/2500/800) in Attack Position. "Voulge" attacks "Shingetsu", but Tsukikage finds the Action Card "Miracle" and discards it via the effect of "Hazy Toad" ("Shingetsu": 1500 → 2500). As "Voulge" is attacking a monster that his equal to or higher ATK than it, Shinji activates the effect of "Voulge", halving the ATK of the attack target ("Shingetsu": 2500 → 1250). The attack continues (Tsukikage: 4000 → 2750). Shinji Sets a card. Turn 5: Tsukikage When "Nichirin" is in on the field, its effect treats it as a "Ninja" monster. Tsukikage Releases it to Advance Summon "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" (CG Star 8/2000/3000), which can be Advance Summoned with 1 Release by Releasing a "Ninja" monster. Tsukikage activates its effect, changing it to Defense Position to Special Summon two "Ninja" monsters from his Graveyard. He Special Summons both copies of "Shingetsu" (CG Star 4/1500/100) in Attack Position. The effect of "Shingetsu" prevents Shinji from targeting other "Ninja" monsters for attacks. As Tsukikage controls two of them, Shinji cannot attack at all. Tsukikage finds the Action Card, "Evasion" and sends it to the Graveyard via the effect of "Hazy Shuriken" (Shinji: 1900 → 1600). Tsukikage does this twice more, finding two copies of the Action Card, "Evasion" and sending them to the Graveyard (Shinji: 1600 → 1300 → 1000). Shinji finds an Action Card. Tsukikage finds the Action Card "Miracle" and sends it to the Graveyard via the effect of "Hazy Shuriken", but Shinji activates the Action Card "Stand Up", reducing the damage to 0 and ending Tsukikage's turn immediately. Turn 6: Shinji Shinji draws and activates "All-Out Rebellion" as his opponent controls a monster. This allows him to Special Summon a number of Level 4 or lower "Bee Force" monsters from his Graveyard equal to the number of monsters his opponent controls. Tsukikage controls three, so Shinji Special Summons two copies of "Arbalest" (CG Star 4/1800/800) and one copy of "Needle" (CG Star 2/400/800), all in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effect of "Needle", letting him Release a "Bee Force" monster to negate the effects of a monster his opponent controls until the end of this turn. ".]] He Releases an "Arbalest" to negate the effect of one of Tsukikage's "Shingetsu"s, meaning he may now attack. "Arbalest" attacks and destroys the "Shingetsu" that had its effects negated (Tsukikage: 2750 → 2450) and "Voulge" attacks and destroys the second "Shingetsu" (Tsukikage: 2450 → 1450). Shinji activates his face-down "Urgent Tuning", letting him conduct a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase. Shinji tunes "Voulge" and "Arbalest" with the Tuner monster "Needle" to Synchro Summon "Bee Force - Big Ballista the Final Battle" (CG Star 12/3000/???) in Attack Position. Shinji activates the effect of "Big Ballista", letting him banish all "Bee Force" monsters from his Graveyard to reduce the ATK and DEF of a monster his opponent controls by 500 for each banished monster. He banishes three copies of "Arbalest", "Needle" and "Voulge" ("Getsuga": 2000/3000 → 0/500). Tsukikage finds the Action Card "Evasion", but does not activate it. "Big Ballista" attacks and destroys "Getsuga", with the effect of "Big Ballista" inflicting piercing battle damage (Tsukikage: 1450 → 0). List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Tsukikage Shinji Weber Action Field Action Cards Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2